


Homesick

by lithium223



Series: A Knight's Love [1]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke has been feeling lonely since coming to Japan and can't stop thinking about one mech</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

   
 _His grip tightened on the squirming hips above him as he swallowed more of that delicious cord. It was an incredible feeling. He was intoxicated by the wet heat wrapped around him and the rich taste of the fluids sliding down his throat._

_He groaned when he felt that heavenly mouth move off his member to tongue the head. Not to be outdone, he slowly traced his fingertips on the rim of his partner's soaked entrance. He grinned as he watched lubricant run down the quivering thighs. He allowed two fingers to breach the engorged valve and began to scrape them against sensitive nodes. He was rewarded with more lubricant and his partner plunging back down on his cord._

_The smile on his face morphed into an O as the vibrations from his partner's whines stimulated the nodes on his rod. He aimed his fingers for that special spot that would make his partner scream for more and he was not disappointed. "Knight!"_

Duke onlined with a shout and the sound of liquids splattering. Looking down he saw his lower extremities covered with lubricant. With a sigh, the ambulance moved off the bed to clean himself before any of the other Braves saw his shame.

It wasn't the first time he's had this type of dream since he came to Japan, but with the knowledge that Lady would be returning to England soon, they were becoming more frequent and they were all of one mech.

Bishop.

God he missed that mech. He wouldn't call them lovers. Yes, they fooled around with oral quite a bit; they had only been truly intimate once. But the blue mech was still dear to him.

Everything was different here. The language, the view, the people, even the Braves were different. Duke felt out of place. He almost longed for King's familiar arrogance coupled with Rook's teasing, and Pawn's sarcasm. Most of all he wished he had Bishop's calming presence.

These Japanese Braves were something different. He could tell the Build Team wasn't fond of him. McCrane never said anything, he never would. He could forgive Drillboy's brashness as immaturity. As for Power Joe and Dumpson, well they were tolerable.

When he first met Gunmax he was actually a little thrilled to find someone else who could speak English even if he was American. However, that feeling left after he got to know the bot. Personally, he had no problem with Gunmax, it was just his constant teasing he didn't like. The only people who had ever been so informal with him were his brothers and to have a stranger do it was a bit unnerving.

As for Shadowmaru, he got the distinct feeling that the ninja bot was flirting with him, yet he wasn't completely sure. Why did that mech always talk in riddles around him? At least Deckerd and Boss had been kind enough to respect his personal space as he got used to things and Lady was here, for now.

Duke sighed. These thoughts would get him nowhere, besides Lady wouldn't approve. Even if she did, it would make no difference. She couldn't take him with her when she left.

And more importantly Bishop was still in England, while he was here in Japan. With another sigh, Duke moved to go lay back down, he still had several hours before he had to be in the Decker room. He should try to get whatever sleep he could, though he doubted he'd be successful in that endeavor.

_He hummed as he plunged his glossa into the dripping port. He twirled it around the weeping nodes before pulling back and blowing a hot gust against the pulsing opening. A hot cry of pleasure followed._

" _Knight!"_

" _Say my name." He purred as he returned his glossa to the keening mech._

" _Duke!" the needy bot whined, attempting to move his hips so the teasing glossa could stimulate more of his aching valve._

" _Again." He growled, increasing the speed of which he lapped at the tender nodes._

" _Duke!"_

" _Duke!"_

"Duke!"

Duke jumped as he heard Regina bellowing his name. Quickly glancing around, he found he had fallen asleep at his desk. At least no one else was around to see this. "I'm sorry, Lady." Duke said, turning to Regina.

"It's alright, I suppose. You're not on duty so it's not like you've missed anything." The blonde replied as she walked across the human walkway. She had some reports for Yuuta and had decided to leave them on his desk. "It's unusual for you to fall asleep during the day though, Duke. Is something wrong?"

Duke didn't want to tell the young woman about his dreams involving Bishop. It would be too…awkward. "I was just distracted, that's all."

A moment of silence filled the room as tension seemed to build. Regina stood there wondering if she should press Duke for more. Meanwhile Duke sat at his desk, questioning himself on whether he should ask about his fellow English mechs.

Just as Regina was about to leave, Duke called to her. "Uh, Lady!" The blonde turned back to the knight. "I was, I was just wondering how the others are doing."

Regina let a small smile bless her features. Now Duke's mood made sense. He was homesick and was missing his brothers. "They're fine, it's been different without you around, but they're coping. Ringo won't admit it, but he misses having you to spar with."

Duke smiled. That sounded like the proud mech. "John especially has missed your presence." The smile faded from the ambulance's face. Bishop missed him? He was slightly flattered that his leaving was noticed, but he didn't want the sensitive mech to dwell on it.

Regina watched Duke's reaction closely. She had a suspicion that he and Bishop had a relationship going on and it saddened her to see Duke bothered with the distance. However there was nothing she could do to fix it, except offer half empty solutions.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure once they have relocated to their base in London, you'll be able to have regular communications again." Regina said, offering some small comfort to her knight.

Duke nodded. "Yes, perhaps."

_He was pressed against the wall as the smaller mech went down on him in the middle of a hall._

" _W-w-wait," He moaned. "Someone could see."_

" _So what?" the blue mech replied, pulling away from the throbbing cord as he pressed two fingers into the clenching valve. "I want the others to see. I want them to know you're mine."_

" _Bishop." He whimpered, his optics offlining from the pleasure pouring through his frame. The blue mech smiled as the name slipped from his lips. He felt one of his legs being lifted to the blue mech's shoulder, giving the mech an unhindered view of his equipment._

" _Yes, Knight?" his partner teased as continued to lick his cord and torment his port with more of those wet, sweet, maddening touches. All he could do was whine. His hands grabbed the mischievous bot's helm and pressed him closer. "Do you want something?"_

_He whined low in his throat as the attention to his equipment was slowed. "Please…"_

" _Please what?" Oh. A finger was rubbing against that one spot. He shuddered as the pressure was increased. "Ya gotta tell me…"_

" _P-p-please don't stop." He keened. He onlined his optics to see the victorious smirk across his partner's features._

" _Oh, don't worry, we got all night before I even considering letting you go."_

Duke woke with a shout and a rush of fluids. Bring a hand up to cover his face, Duke sighed. There was no point in looking down to see the mess he had made. It had become a nightly occurrence after Lady had left two weeks ago. Moving off the bed, Duke began his nightly ritual of cleaning himself and his bed of fluids before leaving his room to walk around the station, to distract him.

The halls were empty as Duke trudged along in silence. It was very rare for him to run into anyone during this time of night. That was fine though, Duke didn't want anyone to see him right now. He hated being unsure of himself. It was inconvenient and embarrassing to say the least.

"Duke!" a voice called. Duke jumped when he heard his name and was surprised to see Deckerd coming towards him. Out of all the people to see him out tonight, it had to be the police car.

"Deckerd," the knight greeted with a slight bow of the head. "It's late for you to be at the station. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Deckerd replied. "Just had a late patrol." Cocking his head, Deckerd regarded the ambulance with a careful look. "It's a little late for you to be wandering the halls isn't it?"

Duke felt his face flush. "I…I just had some trouble sleeping, so I thought a walk would help."

"Trouble sleeping, huh?" Deckerd mused. "Any idea on what's keeping you awake?"

Duke flushed even more in shame. He didn't want to tell Deckerd about his wet dreams involving Bishop or of the longing for England he felt when he was awake. Deckerd was older, but he's never been in a foreign country before. However, with the way he was looking at him, Duke surmised that there was no way he could dodge the question.

"I keep thinking about England and the Braves I knew there." Duke admitted. "Japan is nice, but it's not the same."

Deckerd's optics widened in sudden understanding. Duke's distraction now made perfect sense, he was homesick. "I see if I were in your place, I would feel homesick as well Duke."

Duke stiffened. "I'm not homesick." He replied defensively.

"Duke," Deckerd said laying a hand of the swordsmech's shoulder. "It's alright to feel lonely. England was home and those other mechs were your family, of course you'd feel strange coming here and being surrounded with new people. Especially when you weren't received with a warm welcoming."

Duke dimmed his optics as he looked to the ground. It never ceased to amaze him how Deckerd seemed to see right through him. Maybe that's why the others followed him so easily. "I don't blame the others for that. I had no business walking in like I owned the place. It's just...I just miss them." He said his voice hoarse. He clenched his fists. "I…I miss Bishop the most."

Deckerd squeezed the shoulder his hand was on. It was clear this Bishop had been important to Duke. He felt sorry for the mech. Deckerd didn't know what he would do if he had to be away from Yuuta. "I'm always here if you want to talk, Duke. Whatever it is, I'll listen."

Duke raised his optics to Deckerd. It filled him with joy when he saw no malice in the orange gaze, only understanding and the desire to comfort in anyway. He gave Deckerd a grateful smile as he grabbed the hand lying on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Thank you, Deckerd."

  


  


  



End file.
